Jay Ward Productions
Jay Ward Productions (1948−2002), or simply Ward Productions, is an American animated television cartoon series production company in Los Angeles County, California. It was founded in 1948 by American animator Jay Ward. It made extensive use of limited animation techniques. History The company was based on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, across Sunset Boulevard from the Chateau Marmont hotel. Jay Ward Productions was an independent studio from 1948 to 1959. It was part of Dancer Fitzgerald Sample (1959-1979), which originally brokered advertising for, and through its Gamma Productions subsidiary, animated Ward's productions. The Program Exchange acquired broadcast rights in 1979. Classic Media (DreamWorks Classics), owned by DreamWorks Animation SKG, acquired the production company's catalog in 2002. Jay Ward Productions today The successor Jay Ward Production Inc., managed by members of his family, is based in Costa Mesa, California. The present day Bullwinkle Studios LLC is a joint venture of Jay Ward Production Inc. and DreamWorks Classics, which is a subsidiary of DreamWorks Animation SKG and currently represents the catalog. North American television broadcast rights for Rocky and Bullwinkle are handled by The Program Exchange, the corporate successor to Dancer Fitzgerald Sample. TV Shows Animation Jay Ward Productions * Crusader Rabbit (1950–1952) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959–1964) ** Rocky and His Friends ** The Bullwinkle Show ** Fractured Fairy Tales ** Aesop and Son ** Bullwinkle's Corner ** Mr. Know-It-All ** Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club ** Peabody's Improbable History ** Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties * Hoppity Hooper (1961–1966) ** Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show * The Dudley Do-Right Show (1964–1966) * George of the Jungle (1967–1970) ** Super Chicken ** Tom Slick, Racer * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015–2017) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present) Bullwinkle Studios * George of the Jungle (2006–2008, 2015–present) Commercials =General Mills = * Cheerios, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), Boris Badenov (1959–1970), Aesop and Son (1960–1970), Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Trix, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Cocoa Puffs, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Jets, characters used by Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Wheat Hearts, characters used by Mr. Peabody and Sherman (1959–1970) * Frosty O's, characters used by Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Lucky Charms, characters used by Boris and Natasha (1964–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1964–1972) =Quaker Oats Company = * Cap'n Crunch (1963–1984) * Quisp and Quake (1965–1973) * Monster Munch (1966) * Aunt Jemima (1968–1973) * Captain Vitaman (1968) * Frosted Oat Flakes (1968–1969) * Fudge Town Cookies (1968) * Mr. Chips Cookies (1968–1969) * Scooter Pie Cookies (1968) * Cinnamon Bear Cereal (1969) * Cinnamon Flakes (1969) * Crackles (1969) * Gauchos Cookies (1969) * Mister E (1969) * Pronto (1969) * Scooter Pies (1969) * Vitaman the Great (1969) * King Vitaman (1970–1971) * Halfsies (1979–1982) * Hi-Lo's (1980) Live-action Jay Ward Productions * Fractured Flickers (1962–1964) Films Live-action Jay Ward Productions * Boris and Natasha: The Movie (1992) (released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * George of the Jungle (1997) (released by Walt Disney Pictures) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) (released by Universal Studios) Bullwinkle Studios * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (released by Walt Disney Pictures) Animation Bullwinkle Studios * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) (released by 20th Century Fox) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) (released by 20th Century Fox) Live-action and Animation Jay Ward Productions * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) (released by Universal Studios) External links *[http://www.imdb.com/company/co0076830/ Jay Ward Productions] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Companies Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:Article stubs Category:Non-DreamWorks